


The Last Night & First Steps

by The_Purple_Raven



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anders (Dragon Age) Positive, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chaptered, Dragon Age II Spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Purple_Raven/pseuds/The_Purple_Raven
Summary: Luna Hawke waits impatiently in her estate for Anders to return from his clinic. They are about to embark on the next chapter of their lives together. First, however, they will spend one final night in Kirkwall.This story takes place immediately following the end events of DA:2.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Fenris & Female Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Diverging Paths

As Hawke headed to her bedroom, she spied the darkened sky through the window. It had only been an hour since she and the others had left the Gallows, and Knight-Captain Cullen's words were still echoing in her ears. _I and my fellow Templars will be preoccupied with seeing to the citizens of Kirkwall until at least dawn. After that, we may perhaps have time to engage in... other pursuits_, she remembered.

Cullen's words had been spoken loud enough for everyone in the courtyard to hear, but they were directed at two people in particular. Hawke had taken his meaning immediately. Despite the invaluable aid Hawke and the others in her group had provided to the city, Cullen could only reasonably ignore his duty for so long. He would be required to capture her and the man she loved. Cullen's sense of honor would push him to see that they were brought to "justice" for their role in the Chantry's destruction. Even if Cullen eventually decided against pursuing them, he could not speak for the entire Templar Order.

The Templars' focus on them was sadly predictable. Of all those who fought in defense of the mages, she and her love were the ones that would be held responsible. His actions had been the catalyst for the evening’s terrible events, and she alone had stayed the hand of consequence and publicly defended him. It had been a far easier decision than she would have expected it to be. Afterall, Hawke had been—and still was—horrified by the deaths in the Chantry and the ensuing battle. Even so, she believed his cause was just. She only wished he'd trusted her enough to try and find a different way. A better way.

Hawke understood the struggle mages faced and agreed that drastic action needed to be taken. Being a mage, she understood what it was like to have people judge, fear, and hate you for merely existing. She was also well aware she'd been one of the lucky ones. Her family had loved and protected her. They had sacrificed significantly to keep her and her sister, Bethany, safe from Templars and the Circle. Carver, her brother, had always resented Hawke a bit for that. His indignation for his older sister always ran deeper than it did for his twin. In the end, however, he'd set aside his personal grudges. Carver had chosen his sister over his fellow wardens and fought by her side against the Templars.

The moments after Meredith's defeat and Cullen’s promise of paused retribution had been a blur of activity. Aveline had ensured everyone made it to Hawke’s estate unharmed, but then quickly left. Concerns about her husband, Donnic, and the rest of the city guard pressed heavily upon her. Her loyalty to Hawke had been tested earlier, but she had stood by her side in the end. Now, with Kirkwall reeling, her commitment to the citizens she served became her priority.

Merrill had been weepy and tried to stay at Hawke's side, but she was eventually convinced to lend her aid to her fellow elves in the alienage. Hawke didn't have the heart to tell her that this would likely be the last time they saw each other. Varric was reluctant to leave Hawke's side as well, but she persuaded him that Merrill would benefit from a handsome and skilled dwarf escorting her through the city. The elven mage had a knack for getting lost in Kirkwall on a good day. With the city in its current state, she would undoubtedly have trouble navigating the ongoing mayhem. Hawke briefly mused that perhaps even Varric might have a hard time navigating the destruction littering the streets.

Isabela had quickly given Hawke a kiss on the cheek and a wink at Fenris before tagging along with Varric and Merrill. She claimed she was only worried about checking on the state of The Hanged Man, but Hawke knew the truth of it. Isabela was far softer than she liked to let on. She was no doubt just as concerned about her "kitten" getting lost as Hawke and Varric were.

Before seeing to Merrill, the roguish dwarf had sworn he would see Hawke again soon. After a tearful hug, he made her promise to look after herself and the man she had risked everything for. _Hawke, do me one favor... don't let Blondie talk you or himself into doing anything too exciting until I can catch back up with you. Alright?_ she remembered him saying as he took Merrill by the arm and walked out into Hightown.

Carver and Hawke had shared a few precious and private moments reflecting on their shared time in Kirkwall before he left to rejoin the wardens. His final words to his sister, beyond to be careful and write often, were some jest about how _glad_ he was that his future brother-in-law was a mage. With the house now almost empty, Hawke stood in her bedroom and took a deep breath. She quickly heard the familiar thud of paws bounding behind her. Another companion was no doubt trailing after her as well. He, however, had learned long ago how to move silently.


	2. Stubborn Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain brooding elf sticks around to check on his friend.

The other elf in Hawke’s life had proven to be far more tenacious than any of her other companions—save her mabari. He was flatly refusing to let Hawke go anywhere without him. Fenris was stubborn and had grown to be fiercely loyal to Hawke. A thing that she felt probably still surprised him. If anyone had a genuine reason to dislike mages, it was Fenris. As a former slave to a Tevinter Magister, he had suffered much at the hand of magic wielders. Yet, when Hawke, a mage, asked for his help to defend even more mages—he'd agreed with only a slight moment’s hesitation. Now he was standing in her doorway, watching her with great concern.

“Hawke, you’ll need a plan if you hope to survive the coming days,” Fenris said, deep concern in his voice.

“You mean besides run… really, really fast?” Hawke replied with a wink. She was grateful for Fenris’ conversation. Her mind had been racing even before she found herself stuck waiting in her room, and she appreciated any distraction from her building anxiety.

“Yes. Besides that,” Fenris agreed with a hint of a smile. “I know a thing or two about being on the run. But at least I was fortunate enough to not be hiding at the side of perhaps the most hated man in all of Thedas,” he added. His brow furrowed as he studied her. He was waiting for Hawke to look like she understood the gravity of the situation she was now in. Stepping close to her, he stared at her intently.

Hawke’s mind flashed to Isabela’s comment about elves having gorgeous eyes. As stunning as Fenris’ might be, only one man had claimed Hawke’s heart. “You know I’m not changing my mind about things, right?” she queried, raising her eyebrow at him.

“It’s not too late, Hawke. You can still help your mage leave the city. But then let _him_ face the consequences of his choices alone. Once you go with him, however, his fate will become yours,” Fenris remarked. His voice was quiet and intense.

Hawke tried to come up with a witty reply but found her mood was doing nothing to help in that department. She placed her hands on Fenris’ shoulders. “I know I have asked a lot of you. To befriend and trust me, a mage. To stand with me and defend even more mages. And now… to let me go and leap into the unknown… with yet another mage. But I need you to trust me one last time. I must go with him. I love him,” she said with a strained and hushed voice.

Fenris shook his head. He knew well enough that once Hawke had made up her mind, there was no changing it. He’d never been good at refusing her—not when he first met her, not at the Gallows and not now. “Fine. I’ll help you. Even if I still think it is a mistake. But I do it for you… not him,” he relented with a hint of lingering unhappiness in his voice.

“You are my favorite brooding elf, you know that… right?” Hawke asked with a grin.

“I’m not brooding. I simply associate with people who insist on making my life complicated,” Fenris countered, giving Hawke a quick smile.

“Complicated can be fun,” she added.

Fenris sighed, “It can also be extremely dangerous.”

Hawke wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. She felt him squirm uncomfortably for a moment, but she held him in place. “Stop wriggling. Magic isn’t contagious, you know,” she teased.

“Are you certain about that?” he questioned as he felt Hawke release him from her grasp and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I don’t think so. Of course, I did have two family members with it… so maybe,” she shrugged and laughed a bit. It felt good to be playful and let herself be momentarily distracted after the night’s events. Soon, the seriousness of everything pressed on her mind again and forced her back to the tasks at hand. “Alright, enough distractions. I need to pack. And I need you to do two simple little things for me,” she stated. Without looking up, she began to go through drawers and toss various items onto the bed.

Fenris looked at her with suspicion. “That would sound better if I didn’t know your ‘simple’ requests had a way of becoming anything but,” he noted.

Hawke shot a look at him and rebutted, “Well, that isn’t fair. No, wait… that is actually very fair. Still, I would be eternally grateful for your assistance. And you never know when having an apostate owing you a favor could be useful,” she added with a hopeful look.

Fenris sighed. He already knew he would help her with anything she asked. His protests were only prolonging the inevitable. “Ask,” he stated.

“First, I need you to check on Bodhan and Sandal. I feel I was overly dismissive of them after casually dropping so much chaos in their laps tonight. I know Bodhan told me it was fine about a dozen times, but still… I worry about them,” Hawke directed. She had moved to her armoire now and was rummaging through various items.

“Very well. And the second?” Fenris asked, watching her as she quickly moved throughout the room. Seeing her suddenly stop and approach him made even his nerves buckle.

“And the second,” she repeated hesitantly. Hawke knew he was not going to like this request, but it had to be made regardless. She thought for a moment, wanting to find the right words.

Fenris moved close to her. He had found himself amazed over the years to see just how fierce and fearless Hawke could be. She’d courageously faced countless perils during the time he’d known her, some of the most notable being a dragon, a Qunari Arishok, and a red lyrium maddened Templar Knight-Commander. Yet, on rare moments, Hawke looked fragile. He had seen the same look she had now after her mother had died, and when she told him about Carver needing to join the wardens. He’d also seen it flash over her when the ramifications of the Chantry’s destruction hit her and when she learned who had been responsible.

The devotion Fenris felt for Hawke was a thing he still didn’t truly understand. As he looked at her, he felt compelled to help her. There was a fear growing inside him, however, that her request might break him. Grasping her hands in his, he whispered, “Tell me what you need of me, Hawke. If it is within my power, I will do it.”

Hawke squeezed his hands. “I need you to not follow me when I leave Kirkwall. There are so many people here that I care about and that I need to know are safe—including you. Please promise me you will stay, at least for a while. Help Varric, Merrill, Aveline, and Isabela. Stay and help because I cannot. Because if I do… then he will truly be alone,” she said. Her voice was strained, and she was valiantly trying to hold back her tears.

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Fenris asked gently. He questioned, hoping to push her to reconsider.

Hawke sighed, “A whole lot of what happened tonight isn’t exactly what I wanted. But… he is. I love him. Even with what he’s done.”

“Very well. I… I will do as you ask. But should you change your mind tonight, tomorrow or ever… know that I’ll forever be your friend. Should you need me—you only need to ask,” Fenris promised. He bowed his head slightly to his dearest friend and quickly went downstairs to tend to her first request. Fenris wasn’t thrilled about sending Hawke out into the unknown, especially with _him_. However, he would honor her requests. She’d come to mean a great deal to him, and he would always help her. Besides, perhaps she would soon come to her senses regarding her choice of a traveling companion. If that moment came, Fenris would need Hawke to feel like she could trust him with her change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris is my second favorite character to romance when I play DA:2. So, I just had to include him in my story somewhere. I really loved playing as a mage and working to develop a true friendship with him. I think it is just lovely that my mage Hawke can help him to not hate *all* mages and magic quite so much.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the kudos/comments and for taking the time to read my short story! As I'm posting this I do realize my chapters are a little... well little. I just didn't like the way it flowed as one long piece. At least it should read quickly and I suspect any future chapters past #4 will be much longer. Thanks again!


	3. Impatient Packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke is no good at waiting, but she has no choice. At least, she is better at packing.

Hawke felt like the air had been yanked from her as she watched Fenris leave the room. She’d never doubted her decision. From the moment the words escaped her lips, she knew she meant them. Now, however, everything felt more final. Tonight, Hawke would be leaving Kirkwall—her home for seven years. She knew that things would never again be the same. Even with all of the unknowns, however, she would gladly jump into the abyss. The only thing that mattered to her was staying by his side.

“Alright, time to get back to it,” she told herself. “I need to finish getting ready. And what about you? You want to stay here with Aveline or head off with me and my beloved rebel apostate?” Hawke asked, staring down at Orion, her mabari.

She grinned as he barked happily in response. “If you stay with Aveline, you can chew on all the recruits you want. Stay with me, and you’ll likely be forced to deal with a cat sibling at some point. You should really think it over,” Hawke suggested.

Hawke watched as Orion whined and then play bowed her, wagging his tail happily. “Alright, well he will just have to work at becoming more of a dog person. And you mustn’t eat any fur siblings, okay?” she responded playfully.

As Orion barked cheerfully at her, Hawke pulled out a large pack and began placing items with it. She spent the next hour moving through the house and stowing various things in her bag. Reluctantly, she’d even gone briefly into her mother’s room, and tenderly snatched a few precious mementos. Hawke was uncertain if or when she would ever be back to Kirkwall. Still, with all of her friends promising to look out for one another and to keep an eye on her estate—maybe one day she could come back. It was a pleasant thought to know that her home would be waiting here, regardless. That was much more than she’d gotten when she was forced to leave Lothering.

Almost three hours had passed since she and everyone else dear to her had fled to her estate. The house was quiet now, with only a few sounds lofting up to her bedroom. The sound of the crackling fire, Fenris’ pacing, and Orion’s deep snoozing breaths were mildly comforting while she waited for the next stage of her life to begin.

Fenris had only recently returned to her estate, after managing to convince Bodhan and Sandal to let him escort them to his home. They could stay there until other arrangements were made. Fenris and Hawke both agreed that being at Fenris’s home would likely offer a little more safety for them. At least there, if Cullen or any other Templars decided to come to Hawke’s estate, the loyal dwarves would be safely far from the inevitable scuffle. Fenris had also wisely taken Orana to his house as well. Once again, he had to assure her that she was going there as a servant—not a slave.

For a while, Fenris had waited upstairs with Hawke in her bedroom. Eventually, however, Hawke had to make Fenris wait downstairs. His constant concerned glances at her were fraying her already exhausted nerves. Orion had gladly followed him and was curled up in front of the fireplace.

That left Hawke alone up in her bedroom with nothing but her own frantic thoughts to keep her company. “Where are you?” she whispered to herself. She knew he’d needed to tie up some loose ends in his clinic. So, reluctantly she’d agreed to let him go. Even with the hidden passageway connecting his medical practice and their home, she’d been left feeling miserable when he insisted on going alone.

Hawke always worried about him, but tonight it was becoming unbearable. The near-constant conflict going on within him was something Hawke had grown sadly familiar with. This time, however, Justice wasn’t the only thing tugging at him. It was evident to Hawke that the relief he felt when she stood by him was directly battling the guilt he felt for putting her in such a position. Knowing how troubled he likely felt, Hawke was anxious to have him back by her side. She wanted to reassure him and to be reassured herself. As time continued to move slowly forward, Hawke joined Fenris in his pacing. She upstairs and he downstairs. She stared at her pack and staff, waiting impatiently for her to take them and leave.

Hawke was trying, mostly unsuccessfully, to squash the thoughts that were threatening to completely spin out of control. _What if he'd decided to leave on his own? What if he’d been captured? What if_, she shook her head, trying to physically shake the increasingly frightening ideas from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those still reading or for those just jumping right into the middle of the story... thanks for being here! 
> 
> So, let's talk about dogs. The mabari is one of my favorite parts of the DA games. I was more than a little sad that I couldn't have one with my Inquisitor. My fingers are crossed they will make a comeback for DA:4. Also, do you always name yours the same thing? I have always named my dog Orion. It just seems to fit. I also *love* the idea of roaming around the countryside with Anders, my mabari and his cat. Yes... my Hawke would make sure he got another cat.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the comments/kudos and for reading my story! Next chapter... smut. Don't say I didn't warn you. lol


	4. Reassuring Touch

Suddenly, Hawke heard footsteps approach from below. They were followed by hushed words and the unmistakable sound of someone ascending the stairs. As her bedroom door opened, Hawke found herself holding her breath. Suddenly, it seemed like time slowed as the sound of her door being closed echoed throughout her room. When the footsteps stopped just behind her, she felt like she might uncontrollably crumple to the floor.

“I’m sorry I took so long, my love,” a voice saturated with regret and relief said from behind her.

Hawke audibly gasped as she took in a sharp breath. She spun around quickly, eager to prove to herself that he was really back with her. Seeing him was almost too much for her. Hawke lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Burying her face against his chest, the feathers on his robe tickled at her nose. Instantly, the tears she’d been holding back began to fall freely as she sighed with relief, “Anders, I’ve missed you.” A small smile crossed her face when she felt him return her embrace. Happily letting him pull her close, she nestled her head under his chin.

“We… we shouldn’t stay here long. But first—I must ask you something. Are you sure this is what you want, Luna? Seeing you like this… I need to know this is the choice you want to make. I have forced far too much on you already,” Anders whispered, his voice pained.

Hawke leaned back and gazed up at him. He was the only person who seemed to ever call her by her first name. Even Carver always insisted on referring to her as “sister” and usually in a tone dripping with sarcasm. “I only ever want to be by your side and never leave it. I love you,” Luna replied tenderly.

Anders looked at her, desperate for reassurances. “You truly still love me? Even after… after everything,” he asked hesitantly, averting his eyes from hers.

“Truly,” she replied sincerely. Her mind told her that they needed to run. That dawn would be arriving in a few short hours, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go of him. She needed him. A desperate need to feel his body close to hers took over. The exhaustion and fear being replaced by a hunger born of deep and unyielding love. Her breath quickened as she stared at him for just a moment. Tenderly placing her hands on his face, she urged his gaze up to meet hers.

Anders looked as though he was on the edge of shattering. Often his eyes seemed to be carrying a deep sadness, but now he just looked lost. Hawke's heart broke. Her only relief coming from seeing the familiar tenderness to them that he had whenever he looked at her. She missed those rare and wonderful moments when they would sparkle with pure joy and wittiness.

Seeing him question his worth to be loved, Hawke knew she needed to make him understand. He needed to see the truth of it. He needn't be stunned by her choice because it had not been a choice for her at all. There was only ever one thing she would pick. She loved him and would stand by him, no matter what. Unable to resist her need to feel even closer to him, she pushed her lips against his. At first, her touch was soft and tender. Soon, however, it became forceful and passionate. She felt his hesitation as he tried to pull back from her.

“You may be hurt even more if you stay with me. You must know this,” Anders pleaded with her.

“Not as much as I will be if I’m not with you. Anders, I love you. One day you will stop doubting that,” she replied tenderly while looking directly into his eyes.

Any hesitation, Anders felt rapidly melted at her words. He’d hated keeping things secret from her. At the time, he’d told himself it was to protect her. That, however, was not the whole truth. Anders had been trying to pull himself away from her for some time. Fearing the pain of losing her, he’d withdrawn to protect himself. As he'd grown more confident in his decision to destroy the Chantry, he’d also grown more convinced she would abandon him. How could she not? Aside from the choice he’d already made with Justice, he was now going to be shaking the very foundation of Thedas. In an instant, he was going to become one of the most hunted and despised mages to ever live.

Even when he allowed himself to occasionally entertain the fantasy that she might choose to stay with him, reality would soon remind of him of why they should never be together. Anders was not naive. He knew his actions were severe, and they would bring consequences of the like. If he truly loved her, how could he not want to protect her from the price he would surely have to pay.

His mind scolded him as he looked at her. Luna should have left him to die or killed him herself. Even so, she hadn’t. Instead, Luna supported his cause. She did this despite doubting his methods. Regardless of everyone else’s voiced doubts, Luna had believed in him. She’d proclaimed to the world that she loved him and was willing to face whatever penalties that brought with it. Perhaps it was foolish to ever doubt the woman who had openly invited him to live with her in her Hightown estate. Still, he’d spent countless hours, days, weeks, and years questioning his worthiness and her feelings for him.

While he was in his clinic preparing to leave, that doubt had begun to eat at him. He’d worried Luna had only sided with him out of pity or misplaced loyalty. He thought she may have simply thought his skills would be useful in the coming battle. Yet, here she was. She still wanted to leave with him—to be with him.

Anders had no idea what he’d done to deserve the love of such an amazing woman. With her unyielding reassurances and affection, he was finally daring to look to the future with genuine hope. A feeling Anders had thought was lost permanently to him. He knew, at that moment, that there were only two things he cared about. The remainder of his days would be spent fighting for mage freedom and for her.

Suddenly, his body woke with a deep ache to have her—all of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her snuggly to him. Walking her carefully backward, he grinned when their collision with the bed made Luna squeal softly. He quickly ran his hands up and down her sides. Once reaching her waist again, he began to nimbly and rapidly start to unfasten her pants. Anders heard her breath whimper as her breeches pooled around her ankles. With a slight shove, he pushed Luna back onto the bed.

Grinning up at Anders, Luna hastily removed her boots and kicked off her pants and underclothes. She wanted to remove her mage’s tunic, but time was a factor tonight. Instead, she let a hand slide down her thigh as she watched Ander’s remove his boots and slacks. “No clothes on only our lower halves… I feel like this is the start of some embarrassingly bad dream,” she stated, giggling.

“Love, if you have a bad dream, I shall enter the Fade itself to pull you from it,” Anders responded as he removed his small clothes.

Seeing him aching for her made Hawke squirm with delicious anticipation. She opened her legs, teasingly slow and grinned as she saw his eyes transfixed on her. “I think you should tell me more about how you would rescue me,” she purred.

Anders slowly crawled over her, pausing to kiss the inside of both of her thighs. “Should I? I think I’ll save that for when we have enough time to remove all of your clothing,” he responded playfully. Noticing her hips, trying to direct his touch, he licked and then nipped at her skin. Making sure to move just close enough to her wet folds to make her whimper before he moved to kiss her neck and lips.

“For someone who literally owes me his life, you are quite mean to me,” Luna teased as she reached down and ran a finger lightly along his hardened shaft. In response to her touch, she felt his body press to meet hers. Even with an unfortunate amount of clothing between them, Luna could feel the heat emanating off of him. She kissed him eagerly as he braced himself above her, biting her bottom lip in pleasure and frustration as she felt the tip of his cock brush against her very wet folds.

This time it was Anders that found his hips pushing hungrily towards her. “I shall have to try to make it up to you. Perhaps this is a good start,” he stated as his eyes locked onto hers, and he pushed his entire length deep within her. Her wet warmth enveloping him wholly and eagerly.

If they had more time or she had been less wet, she might have considered protesting the quick escalation of events. As it was, she simply let out a soft moan as she felt Anders enter her fully. Her hands quickly moved to his back as she pulled him encouragingly to go even deeper within her. Kissing and nibbling on his ears, his hot breath made her skin shiver.

“I love you more than anything,” Anders said tenderly as his hard cock began to slide in and out of her wet entrance with soft rhythmic movements. Staring at her, his eyes hungrily took in the curves of her body. He wished circumstances allowed for him to kiss and fondle her ample breasts. For now, however, they were concealed from his touch. Being denied so much of her body, Anders turned his focus to her supple lips. Kissing her deeply, he pushed his tongue past her lips and allowed it to fully explore her soft, wet mouth. After a few moments, he was kissing and nipping along her chin and neck.

Luna’s eyes flashed closed for a moment as her hips matched his rhythm. Opening them, she let her hands slide through his hair before moving down to his hips. She pulled him into her ravenously, feeling his cock push up against her most sensitive spot. “Love me more than mage rebellions?” she asked, her voice breathy.

Anders paused his movements for a moment and took her face in one of his hands. His cock throbbed with desire for him to thrust into her, but he resisted. Instead, Anders locked eyes with her. Kissing Luna deeply and allowing his tongue to slide in and brush against hers briefly. As he pulled his head and shaft back from her slightly, he grinned as her face started to protest. Gazing at her, he came to a somewhat surprising answer to her question. “Yes, I do—my beautiful, rebellious mage,” he whispered in her ear. As soon as the words left his mouth, he pushed his cock forcefully and swiftly into her wetness. Soon, he was moving in and out of her with faster and stronger motions.

Luna wanted to say something sweet or sexy, but the only noise to escape her lips was a deep and satisfying moan. As she felt Anders continue to thrust into her, her body began to quiver. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his neck with her hands. She was so close to climaxing and felt her body aching for the release it knew was coming.

His cock was almost spent, he could feel the pressure building within him as Luna’s walls tightened around his shaft. With his breath threatening to leave him altogether, he thrust into her one final time. As he heard her moan his name as she reached her precipice, his body was sent over the edge. He gripped the bedding tightly in his hands and pressed his cock as deep within her as possible. Pleasure wracked his body as he felt his essence erupt inside her eager and still quivering walls.

Feeling safe and desired were sensations Anders often dreamed of but rarely experienced. With Luna, it had become different. Anders finally felt like he was where he was meant to be in life. When they were like this—bodies sweaty, breath ragged, and both satisfied—the connection he felt with her was almost overwhelming. Everything else faded from his mind beyond her. Even Justice was quieted for a time. Anders knew he was madly in love with a beautiful, fierce, witty, and sexy mage and he was determined to never lose her.

As if reading his mind, Luna playfully smacked his arse cheek.

“Ouch, that hurt,” he said, pretending to be in agony.

“I’ve told you that you're not allowed to get lost in your head… not while you’re still in me. I'm afraid those are the rules, and the punishment is clear. One popped cheek,” she teased.

“With punishment like that, I shall have to find myself deep in thought within you more often,” he replied, smirking.

Hawke thought he had the sexiest smirk she’d ever seen. Unfortunately, there was no time to pursue that thought right now. “Alright, you have just started a mage rebellion and been bedded by the most stunning mage to ever live… what are you going to do now?” she prodded in an overly suspenseful and humorous tone.

Anders laughed and responded, “Well… I suppose a nap is out of the question?”

“Afraid so, love. We should really get going. Besides, Fenris has probably worn a trench through the floorboards by now,” Hawke mused. She playfully pushed Anders off of her and sat up. Quickly redressing, she waited with her bag and staff for Anders to be ready to leave. The anxiety she'd felt before their reunion was gone now. She didn't know where their path would lead, but she had no doubts she'd chosen the right one. There was definitely no one she would rather take these first steps into her future with than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I noticed this chapter is the longest. Funny what things inspire you to write more. Lol! To be honest, this is not how I typically write intimate scenes. However, I have read many works here by many talented authors. So, thanks to all of you for the inspiration and for helping me find my courage to branch out a bit!
> 
> Alright, I love that my Hawke can help soothe Anders' wounds. Anders carries such scars, and I hate seeing him deal with them alone. It also seems like they would be good for each other because they have both lost so much. They would be able to understand some of each other's pain and loneliness. Plus, my Hawke is almost always a mage. So, when Anders speaks about mage freedom and creating a world where their children can grow up free... it really speaks to me.
> 
> Well, that is all for now. I appreciate those that took time from their lives to read it and/or leave comments/kudos. I'll post something again sometime soon-ish. I'm currently working on a fanfic featuring Alistair. He is one of my other BioWare loves. Take care and thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Anders, and my Hawke will definitely stand by him. That said, I've always been curious about their lives together after the events in Kirkwall. I was eager to explore what that last evening might be like for them. That curiosity is where this story sprang to life. Originally this was going to be a one shot, but it seemed a bit long for one. So, it evolved into a chaptered work. I have chapters 1-4 already written (four is where the smut happens if you are looking to jump ahead... no judgment here). For now, this will be a fairly short story with no real cliff hanger (I seriously dislike unresolved cliff hangers). I do have plans to continue to work on this story from time to time. Their relationship just has so much potential. I mean... the lives of two apostates (and Justice) on the run... what is there not to love about that?
> 
> A bit about me... I'm currently working on self-publishing two original fantasy fiction books while writing a third. So, I am not sure when I will update this again. Sorry. That being said, I am mildly obsessed with Dragon Age. I probably shouldn't admit to how many times I've played through all of the games and DLCs. So, I will be writing more DA fanfic. That is a certainty.
> 
> I do hope you've enjoyed reading my little story. Lastly, I'm still working on learning all of the tags. If you think I've missed one, please just list it in a comment. Thanks and don't forget to support mage freedom!


End file.
